


Dogs Make Terrible Wingmen

by Ilthit



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: It's a kissing fic that I use to smuggle in my longing for Finnish summers.





	Dogs Make Terrible Wingmen

**Author's Note:**

> For Stillsyns@tumblr prompt "Hannu/Joona - The first *real* kiss". I don't even get to the kiss.

The time it had been a challenge from Jonna didn’t count, especially since Hannu shoved Joona back so hard afterwards that he hit the corner of a counter and had bruises down his back for a week.

That time Hannu spiked the punch on his own birthday outing so nobody would notice when he snuck out, and Joona nearly caught him at it but forgot all about it when Hannu shoved his tongue down his throat, _probably_ didn’t count.

"You want to lick him again," Ville said, a little wounded.

"Ehh." The piece of wood in Hannu's hands was nearly whittled to its core now. His idea of carving a figure had flown right out of his mind. Shouts echoed over the lake, the pier bounced on its barrels. Joona and Anssi had got into some kind of a harebrained swim race, probably because Joona knew full well he could beat Anssi coming and going. 

Ville climbed up out of the water and reached for a towel. "You don’t like it when _I_ lick you." He wiped his face and plopped down next to his human on the pier.

"Stop that. You’ve been a human for years. You know it’s different for us."

"Yeah." Ville pulled up his knees and hugged them. "It’s sex. You told me."

"Well, not when it's--" But Hannu couldn’t say exactly what it was, other than sex, and by the time he’d worked out what to say, Ville was back in the water. 

"I want what I want!" he yelled at the back of that stupid judgey dog. 

The familiar smell of smoke billowed down upon him. Up the path, behind a copse of trees, the sauna chimney was breathing it out, and a puff of wind had brought it down towards the shore. Hannu would skip the sauna, of course, he always did, but Ville loved sausages baked on the hot stones. He had some already wrapped in tinfoil in his bag. Maybe the stones would be hot enough by now to do that early, and then he could slip out and go for a hike alone before the day was out. He wouldn't even take Ville. 

Up the path, all quiet. They wouldn't miss him. He'd just plop that package on the stones and then nobody could tell him he'd neglected his dog. But he'd barely opened the door to the waft of hot air before he heard the dressing room door open behind him. Joona swept his wet hair back out of his eyes. "Hey! Ville said you wanted something." 

"Ville is an idiot." Hannu growled, but walked into the heat anyway and delivered the sausages. It would be dumb to carry them all the way home now just to make a point. "These are for him. Make sure they don't burn. Or don't. I'm going for a walk." 

"I should clarify," said Joona in _that tone_, fingers curled on the doorframe. "Ville said you want to make out and that now would be a good time."

"Oh." Hannu threw a ladleful of water on the stones. He'd blame the redness of his face on the steam. "Well, he's an asshole, too."

"Was he wrong?" 

"...He wasn't wrong."

Joona reached back and latched the dressing room door.


End file.
